Dirty Secret
by FabulousBadGirl
Summary: CalislesxBella. Los Cullen se van de casa dejando solos a Carlisle y Bella en esa enorme casa, ¿que pasará? Advertencia: Todos los capitulos tendran lemmons. Entre Eclipse y Amanecer.


_**Capitulo 1 Caliente**_

_Estaba acostad en esa enorme y cómoda cama dorada, pero sola, Edward se había ido a cazar y todos los miembros de la familia Cullen menos Alice y Jasper. Ellos iban a ser mis niñeros hoy, amaba a Edward de eso no cabía duda, por eso lo preferí sobre a Jake, me estremecí, parecía que yo nunca iba a superarlo por completo. Esperaba que mi transformación cambiara eso._

_Por alguna extraña razón, probablemente las hormonas, hoy estaba muy caliente y Edward no esta para que mínimo nos besáramos apasionadamente. En momentos como este deseaba fervientemente no haber renunciado a la proposición de Edward en el prado y entregarme a el sin pensar las consecuencias, pero no, tuve que estar de acuerdo con el y esperara hasta después de la maldita boda, sufriendo cada noche con mis alborotadas hormonas adolecente y mas sobre esta cama, que me hacía recordar la noche que Edward y yo nos comprometimos._

_Pom Pom. La puerta sonó_

_— ¿Quien? — grite exasperada_

_— ¿Puedo pasar? — era Alice._

_— Si — murmure bastante bajo, pero sabia que Alice me podía escuchar._

_Me senté en la cama y ella entro._

_— ¿Qué pasa? — su expresión no me gusto._

_—Bells, Jasper se siente un poco descontrolado, ya llame a Edward, nos iremos a cazar, Jazz y yo._

_— O sea que me puedo ir a mi casa._

_— No exactamente, Bella se lo prometimos a Edward._

_— Si lo se, no te preocupes me portare bien — suspire resignada._

_Se mordió el labio, dudosa._

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Carlisle y Esme va a venir a hacerte compañía. Ellos se ofrecieron, no fue idea de Edward._

_Hice un mohín._

_— Todos te queremos viva para la boda. — su mirada fue de disculpa._

_— OK. No has problema, ya lo dije me portare bien, por Edward._

_— Así me gusta — pellizco mi mejilla._

_Repentinamente su mirada se quedo perdida en el infinito, tuvo una visión, sus labios formaron una perfecta y carnosa "O"._

_— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte curiosa._

_— Parece que Esme no vendrá, se encuentra demasiado sedienta._

_— ¿Carlisle tampoco?_

_— El si vendrá, se sacia con menos sangre y puede soportar más sin tomarla._

_— Claro — asentí, sabiendo del superduper autocontrol de mi suegrito querido._

_— Carlisle llegara en medio segundo, me voy._

_— Esta bien, divierte — dije antes de que cerrara la puerta y me dejara sola, por un minuto antes de que llegara mi futuro suegro._

_No escuche el momento en que Alice y Jasper se fueron ni cuando Carlisle llego a la casa. Me revolví en las sabanas un rato hasta que los ojos se me fueron cerrando paulatinamente…_

_Me desperté después de tener uno de esos sueños calientes que se sienten tan reales y sensoriales que desearías que fueran real. Sentí mi interior húmedo, necesitaba aliviar mi repentina calentura como fuera. Metí mi mano en el pequeño short que Alice me había dado de pijama. La pijama era color blanco, casi transparente y constaba de una blusa de tirantes y un mini short a la cadera, gracias al cielo la casa tenia calefacción, sino me congelaría._

_Note que estaba más húmeda de lo que esperaba, acaricie los suaves rizos que cubrían mi intimidad antes de empezar acariciar mi rajadita. Fantasee, pero lo curioso es que no fue con Edward, como era mi costumbre sino con mi suegro. ¿Qué demonios hacia mi suegro en mis fantasías? Debía de ser porque era el único que estaba en la casa aparte de mí. Eso o el hecho que había sido el protagonista de mi sueño erótico. No importaba, lo único que quería era calmar mis ansias, me quite el sostén y con una mano acaricié un pezón mientras con la otra fui incrementando el ritmo al mismo tiempo que mi respiración se acelero, me imaginaba a mí desnuda con Carlisle hundido en mis piernas, uno espera que un hombre con mas de 600 años sepa usar su sexi lengua. Gemí al ritmo de mis fantasías, al grado que dije "¡OH Carlisle!", estaba a punto de lograr un orgasmo espectacular…_

_Escuche un ruido, me incorpore alarmada y parpadee varias veces esperando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad._

_— ¿Edward? — tal vez era él y al verme así, se animaba a terminar lo que yo sola había comenzado, aunque tampoco esperaba que fuera el ya que había dicho, en un gemido, el nombre de su padre, las mejillas me ardían a causa del sonrojo._

_Un escalofrió me sacudió al notar que algo se escabullía por la ventana abierta. Salí corriendo como una niña cobarde hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Entre sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, no había nadie. El pánico se apodero de mí._

_— ¿Carlisle? ¿Edward? ¿Alice? — los llame desesperada._

_Tal vez Alice sobrestimaba él autocontrol de Carlisle y él también había decidido ir a cazar, dejándome sola con quien sabe que cosa que se escabullía por mi ventana._

_Maldita sea, me sentía tan estúpida ocultándome aquí, no tenia la menor idea de quien podía ser, tal vez Victoria no había muerto del todo o mi jodida mala suerte había atraído a otro sádico y voyeur vampiro, aunque lo de voyeur era nuevo, ya había atraído sádicos._

_La puerta del despacho se abrió del despacho se abrió y yo pegue un alarido ensordecedor._

_— ¡Bella! — grito mi suegro alarmado, me entro un ataque de histeria-alivio y empecé a llorar como loca._

_— Bells, ¿qué tienes?_

_Se veía muy preocupado, quería decirle que no se preocupara pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca, él en su afán de calmarme se acerco a mí y me abrazo._

_Su frio tacto me hizo calmarme un poco, también tome conciencia que no me volví a poner el sosten, mis pezones erectos eran la prueba, esperaba el no lo notase._

_— ¿Qué pasa? — volvió a preguntar espantado._

_— Ha…b…ía… algo — lloriquee._

_— ¿Algo? — sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas._

_— SI… — darme cuenta de lo tonta que debía lucir deje de llorar, un poco — algo en mi habitación — sorbí por la nariz._

_— ¿Sabes que pudo ser? ¿Un gato tal vez?_

_— No… era dorado — susurre recordando la escena: yo masturbándome y algo observándome desde la oscuridad._

_— ¿Quieres que llame a Edward? — pregunto sentándose en la silla de su escritorio y acomodándome en su regazo al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi espalda, para calmarme, pero al contrario despertó mis de por si muy locas, hormonas._

_— No, gracias — lo que menos quería es que Edward detuviera su caza para que tuviera que volver a dejarme aquí, por primera vez la casa Cullen me pareció escalofriante._

_— Si te sientes mas segura puedo acompañarte mientras duermes_

_— No, gracias — tampoco quería que mi suegro pensar que era una gallina, aunque tal vez lo hacía._

_— ¿Segura?_

_— Si, creo que veré la tv en la sala._

_— Esta bien, te acompaño._

_En realidad lo que más deseaba era terminar la candente sesión que empecé en el cuarto, pero no quería volver al cuarto._

_— Vamos._

_Baje de su regazo y me encamine a la sala, el puso su brazo sobre mis hombre, causándome un escalofrió._

_— ¿Tienes frio? — pregunto al notar mi temblor_

_— Un poco, ¿seria una molestia si prendo la calefacción de la sala?_

_— No, Bella tu sabes que esta es tu casa puedes hacer lo que quieras, te acompaño no para vigilarte sino para cerciorarme que todo este bien — susurro mientras bajábamos las escaleras._

_El fue a prender la calefacción, por mientras encendí el televisor en una película que no sabia ni siquiera de que se trataba, me acomode en el mullido sofá blanco, disfrutando mientras el calor se extendía por la habitación._

_— ¿Estas cómoda? — Preguntó mi suegro desde atrás del sofá causándome un sobresalto — lo siento no te quería asustar._

_— No te preocupes, es solo que creo que quede susceptible, después del susto._

_— Lo entiendo, — se sentó a mí lado en el sofá y me abrazo, nunca había estado tan cerca de Carlisle, supuse que lo hacia para reconfortarme — si quieres te puedo dar un tranquilizante — dijo medio en broma._

_— Creo que tenerlo cerca es suficiente — mis palabras me sorprendieron._

_— Eso es bueno — me estrecho mas en sus brazos y automáticamente puse mi cabeza en su regazo, el empezó a acariciar mi largo cabello castaño-rojizo._

_No preste atención a la trama de la película, me estaba quedando dormida sobre las piernas de Carlisle, eran cómodas y fuertes, probablemente el poseía mas musculatura que el propio Edward, aunque por supuesto menos que Emmett. Su respiración, que era irregular pero pausada, me estaba arrullando. Lo sentí moverse debajo de mí antes de caer dormida…_

_Estaba acostada en mí cama (en la casa de Charlie) con las piernas abiertas y la cara de Carlisle hundida entre mis piernas, mientras una mano acariciaba un pezón. Gemía y me estremecía… el miro hacía arriba y me sonrió, fue subiendo con pequeño besos por mi estomago hasta invertir la posición, la mano en mi pubis y su boca en mi seno… Caramba, eso era el cielo…_

_El sueño fue desapareciendo en parte pero seguí sintiendo como si alguien acariciara mi pezón._

_— Carlisle — musite entre sueños._

_Una helada boca bajaba por mi vientre, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso._

_— Mmm… delicioso_

_Caí en cuenta que se sentía demasiado real. Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Carlisle estaba lamiéndome aquellito. Al darse cuenta que me desperté se separo rápidamente._

_— ¡Oh Dios mío! — grite asombrada, deseando que no se detuviera._

_— Bella… lo puedo explicar_

_— ¿Enserio? — pregunte aun en shock_

_— Estabas húmeda… susurrando mi nombre… — cerro la boca de golpe, parecía humillado._

_Me pare del sofá y note que todavía no amanecía, también me di cuenta que no traía ni las bragas ni el short. Y mi blusa estaba enroscada sobre mis senos. Era muy vergonzoso, baje mi blusa torpemente._

_— ¿Seria tan amable de devolverme mis bragas? — estaba tan avergonzada que le hable de usted._

_Tendió su mano, ofreciéndolas. Estaba tan caliente que cuando se acerco no pude quitar mi vista de su palpable erección, aun con pantalones. Tuve una perversa gran idea._

_— ¿Sabes? Mejor quédatelas — dila vuelta para volver a mi habitación, moviendo mis caderas -desnudas- al andar._

_No había ni subido el segundo escalón cuando Carlisle me acorralo contra la pared, untando su duro miembro contra mí. No traía la camisa, dejando ver su pecho bien marcado y cubierto de un abundante vello rubio._

_— Sera mejor que te vistas — susurro demasiado cerca de mis labios._

_— No quiero — dije antes de acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas y unirlas en un salvaje beso._

_— Eres una niña mala, mereces un castigo — murmuro contra mi boca_

_— ¿Qué me vas a hac…_

_Antes siquiera que terminara siquiera de formular la pregunta su mano se estaba deslizando por mí estomago a abajo. Acariciando mi entrada con dedos expertos. Provocando que me humedeciera mas, si es posible._

_— Mmm… castígame — gemí._

_— Eso haré._

_Me abrió las piernas y nos acomodo de tal manera que el estaba sentado en el piso y yo con las piernas alrededor de su cuello._

_Su lengua recorrió todo mi centro hasta encontrarse con mi rajadita, para volver a tocar mi clítoris, repitió ese movimiento una y otra vez a una velocidad inhumana enloqueciéndome._

_Chille, grite y me estremeci un millón de veces, sabiendo que sabia poco para la gran culminación._

_— No… pa… res — gimotee_

_— ¿No? — alzo su mirada retadoramente, temí lo peor._

_— No, por favor… — implore._

_— Un castigo no tiene caso sino se sufre — suspiro su frio aliento en mi centro antes de alejarse de el y cargarme en sus brazos rumbo a la alfombra beige de la sala, que era tan gruesa que podía ser un lecho confortable._

_— ¿Quieres sufrir? — pregunto_

_Jalo mi camisa sobre mis brazos dejándome desnuda. El también estaba desnudo, ya nada cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo. Dejando al descubierto sus atléticas y proporcionadas piernas, cubiertas del mismo vello dorado que su pubis._

_— Oh … yo — olvide lo que acababa de preguntarme — ¿Cómo?_

_— Oh, Bella… — volvió a unir nuestros labios, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, al mismo tiempo que introducía su grueso miembro en mí._

_— ¡AHHH! — Pegué un alarido cuando sentí romperse algo dentro de mí, — uh uh_

_— Tranquila, tranquila… — susurro en mi oído — ya paso — acaricio tiernamente mi mejilla mientras bombeaba dentro de mi, produciéndome un estremecimiento enorme mas que el anterior._

_— No… pares._

_Y no lo hizo, no hasta que sentí que iba a explotar._

_— No te detengas por favor — chille._

_— No lo hare — volvió a besarme sin detenerse. Hasta que estalle._

_Enterré mis uñas en su espalda de granito._

_— Carlisle — grite._

_— Isabella — el grito un segundo después de mí._

_Terminamos el orgasmo casi simultáneamente. Estaba exhausta, el bajo de encima de mí y se recostó a mí lado acurrucándome en su pecho. Beso mi frente._

_— ¿Y el castigo?_

_— Sinceramente, lo olvide, verte desnuda y dispuesta para mí, me supero._

_Bese su dorado pecho._

_— Eres hermoso_

_— No te quedas atrás, Edward tiene buen gusto._

_— Cielos — musite asustada._

_— ¿Qué pasa?_

_— Edward notara que no soy virgen._

_— Es dr. corazón, sabe que eso — paso un dedo sugestivamente por mi pubis — se rompe por otras razones._

_— ¿Tu crees?_

_— Claro, vamos al cuarto, necesitas descansar._

_— Agh, no creo poder levantarme._

_— Te llevo._

_Me alzo en sus fuertes brazos escaleras arriba, me agarre a su cuello, iba a velocidad humana, eso fue bueno pues había tenido suficiente agitación por una noche._

_Llegamos a la habitación, me acostó y arropo._

_— Quédate — susurre — por favor._

_— Si me lo pides así no te puedo negar nada._

_Se acurruco al lado mío hasta que me quede dormida, sin siquiera pensar que cosa era lo que me habia acechado antes en esta misma habitación, me sentia segura en sus petreos brazos. Era consiente que estuvo mal, que fue sucio y hasta tal punto depravado, pero mi bello suegro me había hecho el amor y ese seria siempre nuestro sucio secreto._

* * *

_Otra vez yo._

_Les gusta? Encerio! :D Este NO es un One-Shot seran minimo 10 capis, todos con Lemmon. El otro fic **(Juegos de chicas)**n o lo continuare, pero seguire escribiendo One-shot AlicexBella jajá tengo una obsecion perversa con ellas, con Alice principalmente, tambien quiero hacer un trío pero todavia no se con quienes, den ideas. Se aceptan criticas y opínipnes de todo tipo_

_Les dejo mi correo girlgirl _ fabulous arroba hotmail . com_

_**~Degenerated Love.**_


End file.
